


A Bad Idea

by SociallyAwkwardIntrovert



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, College, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Leaving Home, M/M, Road Trips, Running Away, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyAwkwardIntrovert/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardIntrovert
Summary: Keith is a hard working student with a troubled past. Lance is a flirt who easily gets on Keith's nerves yet Keith still agrees to running away with him. They start on a road trip that starts to rekindle feelings for Lance that Keith had thought he'd lost. The tension between them starts to build as they remember their broken memories together and their complicated past.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 14





	A Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll continue this or not but we'll see. This is a bit different from the usual stuff I right so I hope it's okay! I hope you enjoy reading!

Keith hated the idea of a relationship, the idea of love sickened him. He was absolutely repulsed by the thought of having to put so much effort into someone else, felt a bit time consuming. There was nothing that could change his mind. 

Keith passed yet another couple with their tongues shoved down each other’s throats on his daily route to class. 

“Fucking disgusting, do they have no shame?” Keith thought to himself as he pushed his earphones into his ears, trying to ignore the slurping that was taking place from him about a meter away. He thought teenagers were horny, young adults were even worse.

His shoulders slumped and he shoved his phone into the pocket of his large, musky hoodie that hadn’t been washed in the last few weeks due to pure laziness. A soft breeze whistled past him and rustled his hair into even more of a tangled mess. He tried to keep his eyes glued on his worn out shoes that were torn and beaten up as they scratched over each rock on the pavement. He hated his shitty little college campus but he had to admit, it was pretty early in the morning. The sounds of cheerful birds chirping and the leaves on the tree rustling could be heard over his music. 

Keith sighed as he walked into his brightly lit classroom, filled with a few exhausted students as they waited for their professor to arrive. Most of the students’ excited flame had died out by now as they realised college wasn’t as fun as they thought it would be. Keith slumped into his usual seat near the back. He pulled out his notebook and scattered his pens across the table. He hung his head in his hands tiredly and tapped his foot rhythmically on the floor. An excited brunette slid into the seat next to him, the scent of fresh vanilla stung his nose. Keith groaned as he knew exactly who it was. 

“Fuck off, Lance.” Keith sighed as he lifted his head up to look at the grinning idiot.

“Awh, come on. Let me sit with you! You always get rid of me.” Lance pushed out his bottom lip and pinched in his eyebrows to give Keith a fake pout.

“It’s because you’re annoying, now go away.” Keith looked away from Lance because seeing his stupid face was starting to get unbearable.

“You’re so mean! Are you at least coming to my party tonight?”

“Parties aren’t my thing.” Keith replied bluntly. 

“Boo, you’re so boring.” 

“I don’t care, I have work to do. I won’t be boring when you’re failing college and I’m not.” Keith shrugged as he set up for the class. 

“Ugh, where’s your bad boy attitude from high school? You were so much fun back then!”

“People change and I got my shit together,”

“Doesn’t look…or smell like you’ve got your shit together. Do you even shower?” Lance leaned in closer to smell Keith but quickly withdrew and covered his nose.

“I don’t give two shits about what you think of me. Now leave me alone so I can actually get some work done.” 

“Whatever, I’m just wasting my time talking to dipshits like you.” Lance rolled his eyes and sighed, getting up from the chair next to Keith, moving closer to the front, in between two pretty girls.

Keith couldn’t help but think about his high school days, he was truly something else. He was constantly getting into trouble for dumb shit and he had a bad reputation. He got into a lot of fights, drank way too often and smoked too much pot. He totally regrets the way he acted in high school, for the sake of his own family. His poor mother and brother had to put up with his constant grumpiness and moody attitude. He was trying to make it up to them by trying his best in college but he’s ended up just overworking and not taking enough care of himself.

Class begun as usual and he listened attentively, taking many scribbly and messy notes as possible. He briefly glanced over at Lance who was trying to flirt with the two girls next to him. He just rolled his eyes and snorted quietly as he watched Lance get shut down almost immediately. He had to admit, even though Lance was annoying, was also quite attractive. Him and Lance did have quite a bit of complicated history. They definitely did not date though, gross! Keith could never date Lance, Keith’s standards weren’t that low. Keith opened a new page and started sketching in his notebook. It was just a quick sketch of Lance, nothing fancy or romantic. Class got dismissed and Keith left as soon as possible. He just wanted to go back to his dorm and sleep. It was a Friday, after Lance’s comments he decided it was time to shower and wash his clothes. Heavy grey clouds had filled up the soft blue sky. The sweet summer breeze had turned bitter and cold as he tread back to his dorm. 

Keith flopped down on his bed and grabbed a pile of dirty clothes littering the floor, tossing them into an empty basket. He grabbed his key and made his way down to the communal washing machine. He shoved his laundry in and waited for his clothes to wash. He pushed his earphones in and drew as he waited patiently. He hadn’t drawn in awhile, he had been so occupied with school that he hadn’t taken time to do anything else but study and work. Maybe he really did need a break, Lance was actually right for once in his life. Once his clothes had washed and dried, he headed back up to his room. He grabbed some clean clothes and his shower supplies. 

He left his dorm room and went to the communal showers, he didn’t like sharing a shower with a bunch of other people but he just learnt to deal with it. Gladly, there was no one else in there at the moment. He climbed into a shower stall and locked the door. He let the warm water run through his hair and trickle down his spine. He finished showering and turned off the running water. He pulled off his towel from the hanger and pressed the plush material against his scratched and bruised skin. Keith used to skate so it had damaged and worn his supple skin over time. Keith sighed and pulled on his freshly clean clothes. He gazed at the scribbled graffiti all over the walls. He walked out and looked at himself in the fogged up mirror, shoving his thick black hair back. The door opened and in waltzed the pompous Lance. Keith ignored him and just stared down at his hands which were subtly placed on rim of the sink.

“I see you took my advice,” Lance nodded as he patted the shoulder of Keith’s soaked shirt that was sticking to his skin.

“I told you to leave me alone already,”

“Okay, whatever but at least come to my party tonight. Please?” Lance begged and put his hands on Keith’s shoulders, trying to make eye contact with Keith which he just avoided.

“Why would I do that?”

“Like old times!”

“We both remember what happened at the last party I went to.” 

“Oh well, that was ages ago.”

“That was a few months ago, high school wasn’t that long ago, Lance.”

“Just one party, if you hate it, I’ll take you to your dorm room straight away.” 

“I’ll think about it,” Keith peeled Lance’s hands off of him and slumped out of the bathroom.

Little did Keith know that that party was going to change everything.


End file.
